ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
ISGA
The International Society of Grappling Arts (ISGA) is an internet roleplay e-fed that opened in 2006. It is an amalgamation of two e-feds. The Ultimate Wrestling Circuit (UWC) and The Elite Name in Grappling Martial Arts (ENIGMA). Which were formerly owned by Daemon and Synyster respectively. The ISGA is based on bringing ENIGMA's Excellent storylines and character development and mixing it with the UWC's Ring of Honour-esque matches. Staff ---- Executive Committee... Also known as the founding fathers Daemon: Former UWC owner Jobs: Head Booker, Head Writer, Assistant Recruiter Daemon is the man who opened the UWC. He has had much success in efedding because of his friendliness towards members and the other staff members. He is also a talented GFX Designer and role-player, often booking himself against many up-and-comers. Synyster: Former Enigma Owner Jobs: Webmaster, Head of Recruiting, Assistant Writer, Assistant Booker Synyster is the former owner of Enigma and now one of the three founding fathers of the ISGA. Synyster is also a talented writer, web designer and GFX Designer and is a very helpful person, willing to answer any questions asked. He has been in efedding for a number of years and has been designing websites even longer. He is also a talented role-player and handler of the character Aiden Matthias. Wayne Don: Former UWC Writer/Moderator Jobs: Head of GFX, Assistant Writer, Assistant Booker, Assistant Recruiter Wayne Don is a longtime friend of Daemon's and was an assistant writer and booker for the UWC... When the UWC became the ISGA he became full-time writer and graphics designer... He is also a talented roleplayer and will be in the Open Oblivion Match this coming weekend. Jeremy Williams: General Manager Jobs: General Manager, Assistant Writer, Assistant Booker, Assistant Recruiter Jeremy Williams is the general manager of the ISGA. His job is to make sure that everyone on the roster is aware of what is going on. He is also the person who the roster's questions are sent to. Show Information The ISGA presents 5 TV Show's a month: 3 episodes of Fear TV, 1 Supershow and a recap show, hosted by Synyster, Daemon, Wayne Don and Jeremy Williams. Fear TV ---- Fear TV is the ISGA's weekly televised program. It is presented on FSN (U.S. and Area's of Canada), TWC (U.K.) and CK Television (French Areas and Provinces of Canada)As well as this old UWC shows (Entitled "The Honour District") and old ENIGMA shows (Entitled "Adrenaline")are all available on the ISGA Website ISGA Underground For three months, a developmental territory was used for ISGA called ISGA Underground. Even though the logos and pay per view names were being used, links to the main page were posted on the main pages, to avoid "federal" issues. The group dissolved in August for educational reasons. The group is planning a rebirth in the month of October Supershows ---- The ISGA hosts PPV everyother month. They hold a supercard in between every PPV. Supercards are special events broadcasted on live television. Most storylines climax at PPV's. These shows are usually held at large stadiums and are usually hosted inside the US, UK, or Canada. Other shows are held anywhere in the world. Night of Tradition Night of Tradition is a supercard presented on January 29. It will be hosted at the Wembley Stadium in London, England. Hellacaust Hellacaust is the ISGA's February Pay Per View. This year it will be hosted in Berlin, Germany on the 25th of February The Riot House The Riot House is ISGA's march supercard. Location unknown. Liberation Front Liberation Front is the ISGA's April PPV. Location, unknown. Death by Denial Death by Denial is the ISGA's May supercard. Location unknown. Anniversary Show The Anniversary show of ISGA, as this represents that a year has gone by for ISGA. Tag Team Mayhem Tag Team Mayhem is the ISGA's July supercard. Location unknown. This starts the tournament of who will face the world champion at Survival of the Strongest, in what ISGA will soon make famous, a 2 out of 3 falls match. Suvival of the Strongest Survival of the Strongest is the ISGA's Flagship Supershow. It is hosted in the Toronto Skydome (The ISGA's Headquarters). The headline match stipulation will always be a 2 out of 3 falls match. Contender Catastrophe Contender Catastrophe is the ISGA's September supercard. All the matches to decide on who contends in the Opn Oblivion match will take place on this event. Target: Oblivion Target: Oblivion is the ISGA's October PPV, This year it occurred on October 28. Headlined by the Open Oblivion Match The Last Run The Last Run is the ISGA's November supercard. Location unknown. Requiem Requiem is the ISGA's December Pay Per View. Last years one was held back due to reasons beyond our control and occurred on the 1st of January 2007. ISGA Championship Titles. The ISGA has 3 Championship Titles, Two are belts and one is a trophy. ISGA World Title The Coup De Grace of the ISGA. The title that every single wrestler wants. The title that will solidy a wrestler's career. But you are going to have to work for this title, as it will very ovbiously not be easy get a shot at. ISGA Shoot Title The title that honours the very well known style of Shoot Wrestling. It will be a long and painful road to this title, but it will be easier to get then the World Title will be. Currently there is a shoot title contender tournament in place to find a worthy opponent to Scotty Mac and his Shoot Title ISGA Wrestling Trophy - Defunct This trophy will be awarded sooner or later, and once it is awarded, it must be defended every week, no matter what the circumstances. This certainly will be interesting, as this will be the easiest of the ISGA awards to get. Defunct as of January 29, 2007 Current Champions Current Roster Aiden Matthias Bella Lapanzer Caide Rowland Christian Bale Cedro Martinez Daemon Damion Watson David Cyclone Darwin Dorling Fate Insomnia Jake Moltres Jon Michaels MDK Renegade Rick Ice Scotty Mac Scott Tokage Shane Creed Wayne Don Copywright Notices This Fantasy Wrestling Federation (Efed) has no connection with World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. or Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Any Likenesses are purely coincidental. Each member of the roster holds the rights to their chatrecter and its catchphrases and written content. Any graphics featuring the likeness of other wrestlers are works of parody. Created by Rory Burns for the ISGA, A non profit organization. All rights reserved External links * ISGA Website * ISGA Forums Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2006 Category:Defunct federations